unreliable
by Hobster
Summary: Harry keeps forgetting dates. Draco's tried to brush it off, but with each one Harry misses, his heart aches just that much more. HPDM Oneshot


This is a continuation of 'scatterbrained', a story where Harry completely forgets he's got a boyfriend because he's been a bit too busy to remember. While it'd be totally cool if you read that first, this can also stand alone as long as you realize the two are already a couple.

The writing style is different too because I don't enjoy writing in first person unless the mood hits me, so if you've read 'scatterbrained', be aware that this is something completely different.

Summary: Harry keeps forgetting dates. Draco's tried to brush it off, but with each one he misses, his heart aches just that much more.  
Genre: 'scatterbrained' was a romance/humor, this is angst/romance. Less romance, more angst though. Like, three to one ratio.  
Wordcount: 2,286  
Disclaimer: This isn't for profit.  
Happy reading!

p.s. I got a review for 'scatterbrained' from an anonymous person named"redchilly," first of all thanks, and second, this is what they said, "so cute, i would love to see if harry gets better as the relationship progresses. more please ;-)"

Obviously, Harry went in the other, negative direction. This was originally just going to be a humorous verse, but before the calm comes a storm, right? Harry'll get better, maybe.

* * *

The first time it was understandable.

The second, a little less so.

The third through seventeenth times had Draco wondering if he should even bother.

He had many reasons not to try, many people against the relationship, and so many excuses to give out (mostly to himself) that if he wrote them down could probably fill at least two to three wand boxes.

By the eighteenth date Harry missed, none of the excuses Draco could come up with justified any of the hurt and abandonment he felt. Did Harry even want this relationship? Was he just busy or forgetful? And if that was the case, why was Draco always running to his best friend to whine about it when it was implied from the beginning of the relationship that Draco would be pushed aside for other things on more than one occasion?

But then Draco had a niggling sense of insecurity creep up behind him and what if he wasn't even worth remembering? Is that why Harry's missed all these dates? Couldn't Harry owl if he was going to stand Draco up on their own anniversary? On their pre-scheduled dinner with his parents? On anything they did together nowadays?

"Dragon, maybe you shouldn't put yourself through this anymore. It's hurting you and I hate to see my darling hurting and in pain when I know for a fact that I can do nothing to help the situation." Draco paused in his pacing, worried thoughts about Harry and their failing relationship-if that was even what it could be called-switching to worried thoughts about his mother's health. She had fallen ill three days ago and Draco had been at the manor taking care of her rather than leaving the house elves to do it.

Oh god-he realized with a start, he shouldn't be putting all this stress about his own relationships onto his mum when she could barely get out of bed. He rushed over to sit on the four-poster king, taking care not to jostle the bed too much, thigh bumping his mother's hip. He felt her forehead and was glad to know her fever had gone down. "I'm sorry about this, Mum. I shouldn't be telling you all this. I should be helping you get better."

"Honestly, darling. The house elves can take care of me. I won't mind if you leave to do some things."

"No, I can't do that. I," He paused. "I need you right now."

Narcissa felt her heart flutter. That was the first time she had heard any sort of declaration of love from her son since the war ended three years ago. It was such a shame that it had to come out of tragedy though. Her poor dragon's heart was hurting. She could tell. Narcissa reached up with a paler-than-normal hand and cupped her distraught son's cheek. "Just you being here is enough for me, and I'm here to help you. You stay for as long as you need. This is your home. Now, when was the last time you went on a date with Mr. Potter?"

Draco looked so puzzled and deep in thought that Narcissa was saddened that her child had to actually think about the last time he spent with his boyfriend. She asked another question, hopefully it was easier to answer. "Are you planning on doing anything soon?"

Her son looked her in the eye immediately, reaching down to take her bony hands into his own warm ones. "We've gone on a total of seven dates in our relationship and it's been a year. That's the thing, Mum. We plan things all the time, but he forgets about them or has to push them aside in favor of doing something else more important." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, standing up to pace again beside her bed.

"Tonight is supposed to be our one-year anniversary dinner together, but Hermione Granger owled me before lunch telling me that Harry had an important Auror meeting he had to attend and asked if I could leave dinner under a warming charm for him when he got home. He can't even owl me himself! He probably doesn't even know I'm not at his flat anymore. I think," he paused again, reaching up to swipe away a tear from his lashes, "I think I should have listened to you and Father. It isn't a healthy relationship. It's barely even that!" Draco collapsed on the floor next to her bed, kneeling beside her with his head pressed into his arms on the heavy duvet. Her hand shot out to stroke his hair.

After a while, she urged him to sit on the bed with her. He stood up, head hanging and more insecure thoughts flowing through his head and pain gripping his heart like a medieval vice.

He really had wanted this. He still does, but it was so painful to be tossed aside every day like he was worth nothing.

He loved Harry, despite the rude behavior.

Harry Potter just didn't love him back.

He leaned into his mother's comforting embrace; a little of the hurt soothed and fell away. He'd stay here again tonight.

When he finally laid his head in her lap like he used to do when he was younger, Narcissa's heart ached even more for her little dragon.

* * *

Blaise knew of the situation because Draco always ran to him for his problems with Potter. He didn't necessarily support the relationship but he supported his best friend in being happy and if Scar-Head Potter, Savior of the entirety of the Wizarding World made Draco Malfoy happy, then so be it. He wouldn't raise any strife between the two.

Luckily for him, they seemed to be doing that all by themselves.

Draco had recently sent an owl saying he was with his mother for an extended period of time. Blaise Zabini knew exactly the problem then. It was the PotterMalfoy one-year anniversary maybe two or three days ago and the Potter kid had to go and start being a prat and probably hadn't realized the date and brushed his boyfriend aside to do something mundane for the all-important Ministry. "Of course, the person you love doesn't deserve any of your time at all, Potter. Because that's exactly what happens in a relationship." he said to no one while he waited inside Potter's flat. He stood up from the couch when he heard the door open an hour later. He heard the clink of keys falling to a countertop.

"Nice to finally show up, Potter. Tell me something. Do you give any of your time to the important people in your life?" The black-haired man spun around and glared at Blaise, hand on his wand, looking ready to cast a vicious hex.

"Why are you here?" he demanded, ignoring the question.

"Why weren't you here?" Blaise countered back. "Draco tells me you've only been on seven dates so far in your petty relationship. How's that for progress, hm? Sounds like an exciting ordeal, actually. I may have to start having casual on and off relationships myself because you make it look so good." He sneered in Potter's direction.

"What are you talking about, Zabini? I have work, like a normal person. And my relationship with Draco is none of your business!" He ran a hand through his hair and looked Blaise over, finally setting down his wand and throwing his coat over a kitchen chair.

"Yes it is. He's my friend. What is it about Draco that makes him so easy to ignore? I've certainly never been able to find that quality in him."

"What about him?"

"Do you know where he's at right at this moment?" Blaise said, switching subjects.

"I assume he's in bed, unlike you. I repeat myself: Why are you here?"

"Because," Blaise said, stomping over closer and jabbing a finger in Potter's chest. "You are being an arrogant dickhead! Draco is at his home with his mother and father." Harry's eyebrows shot up. He thought Draco was living with him. Wasn't Draco living with him? They'd been together for a while..He was positive that he'd asked Draco to move in with him a couple months back. Maybe he forgot about a note Draco had left him saying where he was. It's probably in his office drawer. Oh, he'd have to mention his promotion whenever he saw his boyfriend next. After Zabini was gone, anyway.

"Why are you here then, Zabini, seriously? This is getting kind of old." Potter pushed Blaise away and he could tell that Potter was getting angry with the realization that his boyfriend wasn't at home like he should be.

"I'm here to tell you either to break it off with Draco, or fix all the problems you've caused, because I seriously cannot wait for the day Draco tells me I can go ahead and hex you for all the stuff you've put him through!"

"So what, you can continue your affair with him with a clean conscience? Don't look at me like that, Zabini. I've noticed Draco running off to spend time with you! He always leaves notes for me to tell me where he is if he goes somewhere before I get back. I didn't think he'd be so obvious about cheating on me though!" Blaise's eyes widened. Where the hell had that come from? He and Draco, together? Even the idea was laughable. So that's what he did. He laughed right in Potter's face.

"That's the only argument you have toward him? I can think of at least five right now. Five terribly good reasons why he should break up with you."

"No, it's not," Harry was about to continue yelling at Malfoy's alleged lover, but just then the fireplace roared to life, and Draco Malfoy stepped right out of the Floo, looking sad and confused when he noticed the two people in the kitchen area.

"Excuse me, what is going on?" He said, before shaking his head and raising his hand. "No, don't answer that. I don't want to know. Harry, I've come to talk to you." Draco walked up to Harry, intent on talking out the problems he had with his boyfriend so they could be a better couple. He didn't want to give up on the little he had with the Chosen One.

Harry pushed him away though, glaring at the two people in his kitchen. "No, I don't want to talk to either of you. Draco, I can't do this relationship anymore. You're never here for me when I need you and I'll just turn a blind eye to the fact you've been cheating on me with Zabini. I'm done with you. I don't want you anymore. Please get out of my house." Draco's eyes grew wide; his heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. Anger flared up somewhere. How dare he say Draco was never there for him! He'd tried to be!

Or, maybe he hadn't.. Maybe Harry was right. Draco must have been too busy moping over the missed outings and the late nights alone that he had forgotten to be there for his now-ex-boyfriend. Tears sprang to his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He felt himself falling into misery and self-loathing. Why couldn't he have tried harder? Why hadn't he been a better person?

He nodded toward Harry and silently made his way back over to the Floo, calling out for Malfoy Manor and stepping back through.

Blaise Zabini watched the scene through horrified eyes. What the fuck was Potter thinking? Draco had obviously come over to talk things out and Potter just jumped to conclusions. A part of him was sad, terribly sad, for his friend. He knew Draco would be hurting for a while over this. Especially since he had tried so hard for the relationship to work, done so much for the sake of the two of them, given too much of himself that it would probably take a while to heal. The other part was genuinely happy. Now the Malfoy heir wouldn't be subjected to such torment. (And he wouldn't have to deal with anymore relationship drama. He got enough of it from Pansy..)

He marched right up to Potter and grabbed his collar, pulling him up a bit to get them eye level. "You have just royally screwed over someone hopefully important to you." Blaise put the Savior back down on his feet. Harry quickly grabbed his wand and pointed it at Zabini, saying he should get out now. Blaise felt a bit of compassion toward his friend. He offered a chance, hoping Potter would see his errors and be willing to talk to Draco again.

He really didn't want to see his best friend hurting. "You get one chance to make it right if you want him back. By the way, Potter, Draco and I are not having an affair-" Blaise's eyes flickered down at the smell of some very girly, lavender perfume invading his nose, only to find a bit of red lipstick on the corner of Potter's jaw. His anger raged, a white hot fire burning in his soul. "But it is obvious to me now that you were. You are sick. Do not come near Draco Malfoy ever again. You've done enough damage." With that, he stormed out of the house and apparated as soon as he got to the road. He had a friend to take care of.

* * *

The end.

Sorry for any mistakes. (and the major Draco OOC-ness) I hope you enjoyed reading. Feel free to review~

.Hobster.


End file.
